


I Get All Tongue-Tied And Twisted Every Time I Try To Say It (Words, They Only Complicate It)

by brdfrdzen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always-a-girl!Stiles, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, First Times, Fluff and Angst, Girl!Stiles, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, Scents & Smells, Smut, Valentine's Day, Werewolf Mates, female!stiles, hahahahha, idk what else to put, maybe i should mention female!stiles again?, most of this is just corny/cliché shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brdfrdzen/pseuds/brdfrdzen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott's so fed up with his best friend's sexual tension. He knows he's not good at being the wingman, but he's gonna' make it work because -</p><p>"Stiles! You can't eat that <i>whole tub</i> of Mayfield's by yourself!" Scott shouts, throwing his arms up into the air frustratedly. He frowns when she ignores him and sticks another icecream scoop into her mouth.</p><p>Stiles looks at him from her spot on the couch with a spoon in her mouth and the television remote in her hand. She points the remote at him, the blankets curled around her arms drooping to the sides of the couch. "I'm pressing the mute button, you see?! So shut the fuck up and let me indulge myself on this <i>fabulous</i> gallon of chocolate icecream while I watch sad, lovey-dovey movies and cry my lonely self to sleep!" she cries out and snaps her head back into the direction of the movie, Titanic, she's bawling over. </p><p>Yeah, Scott's definitely hooking them up right this second, he thinks as he eyes the purple bags underneath Stiles' eyes from lack of sleep and drunken late-night crying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All I'm Tryna' Say Is You're My Everything

**Author's Note:**

> well, this is my first teen wolf fic. woooo~
> 
> i haven't posted in awhile and i wanted to post something for V-Day so yeah. this is it.  
> i kinda' had the idea of using female!stiles for awhile and thought this was the great opportunity t'use it so...  
> ~(-o-~) 
> 
> dedicated to my lovely ed to my harry sister and my bestie liam to my zayn kelsey. i love you both! 
> 
> title taken from ariana grande's _'baby, i.'_
> 
> Disclaimer: teen wolf does not belong to me. i'm not claiming any characters as mine nor am i associated with the creators. this is simply written for my own (and other reader's) pleasure. please do not share this with anyone affiliated with teen wolf. thank you! enjoy! :)  
> -Nia

The door busts open and a body comes flying in and lands right on top of the long haired brunette. Stiles yelps and gasps out air as she's knocked off her seat and onto the floor with a large thing clinging onto her like a koala.

"I call bullshit!" it yells and Stiles sighs, her breath muffled by a head of curls stuffed on her face.

"Isaac, _please_!" she groans out as she lets her head hit the floor with a satisfying _thump_. Isaac shakes his head that's pressed against her chest and tightens his koala-like grip onto her.

"Dude, you've gotta' stop listening in on my conversations. What if, like, I was, one day, masturbating? With a vibrator up my vagina? I promise, you _wouldn't_ wanna' hear that." Stiles says as she tries to pry the brunet boy off of her. Isaac makes a displeased sound but does not budge.

Scott groans as he falls onto his back against his bed. "Ugh! _Seriously, Stiles!?_ I didn't need that input in my brain!" he whined and then rubbed at his temples.

Stiles rolled her eyes. "I didn't tell you to imagine it, Scotty-boy. Your fault - not mines." she argues while smirking at him and huffs when Isaac keeps tightening his grip onto her.

Scott groans again and grabs his pillow to shove his face in it. "Okay, really, Isaac. Get offa' me!" Stiles exclaims, pushing at the broad boy's shoulders, "I understand that I'm attractive and all and my scent is attractive to you and all, but you don't need to cling to me like a child. You're heavy, Jesus Christ! I don't have werewolf-ey powers like you guys do! I'll die under here!" she exasperates.

Isaac lifts his head, glaring at her and fully ignoring her input of her "attractiveness" - she did that to everyone. "Not until you admit it." he says.

Stiles glares right back at him. "I have nothing to admit! Get offa' me!" she exclaimed back, her eyes wide and brows raised high.

Isaac tightened his grip against her again and dropped his head back onto her chest. "Nope. You're lying." he argued, words muffled by Stiles' plaid t-shirt.

Stiles let out a breath of air as she made a face. " _Scott!_ Make your werewolf pup get off me!" she whined.

Scott barked out a laugh. "Ha! No way! I wanna' hear you admit this too!" he replied and sat up, throwing his pillow to the side.

Stiles let out a low growl. "You both are cruel. Cruel monsters I say. Monsters from deep within. Monsters from all the way down, deep in your cold-blooded, black, dark hearts." Stiles mumbled and scowled.

Scott rolled his eyes as Isaac grunted in response. Stiles eyed Isaac and raised an eyebrow. "Was this just a plan to get a feel of my _boobs?_ " she questioned innocently and laughed out when she felt Isaac go stiff above her. She smirked and brought her hands up to place them in his curly curls. She ruffled his hair and snickered. "Oh, babe! If ya' wanted to feel, you coulda' just _asked._ You know I woulda' gladly let you!" she said and grinned when Isaac let his grip off of her and jumped up with a flushed face.

Scott rolled off the bed and kicked Stiles over onto her stomach, who was laughing hard with tears forming at her eyes. "Oh, I got you _good_ , didn't I?!" she laughed out and kicked back at Scott who was giving Isaac an apologetic glance.

"Stiles! Seriously?" Scott exasperated and shook his head, even though he wanted to laugh at how ridiculous and embarrassed his brunet friend looked at the moment.

Stiles rolled onto her side and wiped away a tear. "Yes, _seriously._ That was perfection." she responded and looked at Isaac.

"You're never getting that outta' me, by the way." she added to Isaac, "Call bullshit all you want, but I won't admit it. I'm not _in love with Derek_ and nor is _Derek_ in love with _me._ I can tell when someone likes me, thank you very much." She gets up and skips to Isaac. She gives him a large hug and and pinches his red cheeks. "But thank you for caring about me; it's cute." She gives him a warm smile and walks out of Scott's room.

Scott looks at Isaac as Isaac eyes him. Scott shrugs. "We tried." he sighed out and shook his head.

Isaac shook his head also and took a seat next to Scott. "Probably would've worked if she didn't... _you know._ " he mumbled and glared at Scott when he let out a sputtering laugh.

"Sorry! It's just-your face!" he exclaimed and laughed out for real. Isaac pouted and folded his arms childishly.

Stiles popped her head back into the room. "Oh, and Scott?" Scott looked up to her and raised an brow. "Bro night tonight." she reminded him.

Scott rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I won't forget!" he said and pulled Isaac in for a hug.

Stiles snorted. "Says the boy who forgot about his _mother's birthday!_ " she called out as she stepped down the descending stairs. Scott guffawed. "It was just _one time,_ god damn it!" he yelled and Isaac gave him a pat on his head while smiling soft.

~

Stiles shook her head. "Nope."

Scott sighed. _"Please?"_

Stiles picked up her books and grabbed her backpack. She slung it over her shoulder while flipping hair hair out of her face. "Mm-mm. Definitely not. He's already pissed with me; not going back there." she said.

Scott stood up also, grabbing his bag and books, trying to tail after Stiles who was escaping from him quickly. "Oh, _come on, Stiles!_ Since when do you care about him being pissed at you!?" he asks and walks side by side with her as they shuffle out of the classroom with other classmates. Stiles doesn't look at him.

"Whaddya' mean!? Since _always!_ I had a reason to make him not be mad at me. But now I don't. If he wants to be mad at me for something I didn't do, let him. He's just being childish. He needs to grow up." Stiles deadpans, shrugging as they reach their lockers. She opens the lock to her own and starts putting away books.

Scott sighs as he opens his own locker. He mutters something low as he begins replacing his books with the ones he needs for his next class.

Stiles eyes him. "What'd you say? Again, I don't have supernatural hearing." she says and holds her chemistry textbook in her hand.

Scott grumbles, "I said, you and Derek's _sexual tension_ is getting to each other and biting everyone else in the ass."

Stiles' eye twitches as she stares at him. "Scott, people only have--"

"--sexual tension when the two persons are too damn _oblivious_ to fucking notice they have fucking _feelings_ for each other!" he interrupted her harshly.

Stiles flinches at Scott's yell and becomes silent. Scott fishes out his chemistry textbook and slams his locker door shut as Stiles slowly closes hers shut. "Scott, I--"

The black haired boy throws his hands up in the air, mumbling curses to himself. "That's it. I've had enough." he gives up, shaking his head.

Stiles frowns. "Of what?" she questions confusedly.

Scott growls as he looks at her. "Of _you!_ I can't-I just don't know why you won't admit that you like him!" he exclaims and sighs in relief, a weight being lifted off his shoulders when he finally says what he's been wanting to say for the literal past year.

Stiles furrows her eyebrows. "Because I _don't!_ " she protests, not looking Scott in the face.

Scott groans. " _See what I mean?_ You haven't forgotten that I have "supernatural hearing," but have you forgotten that I can _hear your heartbeat and the lie you keep telling!?"_ he seethes, whispering in case anyone around is listening.

Stiles eyes widen and she knows she's been caught red-handed.

Scott stands straight and picks up his backpack. "I don't care what you're thinking right now," he starts, growling at her but goes soft when he sees her guilty face, "but don't talk to me until you've figured yourself out or whatever. Your feelings for each other _reek_ and I don't know why you both keep denying it." he finishes and walks away to their dreadful class with Mr. Harris.

Stiles clutches the chemistry book in her hand against her chest and lets out a small, defeated breath of air. She scratches her head and flips her hair over on one shoulder. She picks up her backpack and slings it onto her shoulder.

Her lips trembled as she thought of what Scott said and the image of Derek rejecting her kept running through her mind. Stiles thought she had buried her feelings for Derek deep down below and pushed them all the way to the side. She didn't think anyone was going to know, but then again, she should have suspected because _hello?_ She was dealing with _werewolves?_

She knew she liked Derek and has for a long time. She didn't know whether Derek liked her back or not but it wasn't that she was afraid to tell him. It was because she was afraid of him rejecting her. Stiles hadn't been in love with anyone and Lydia didn't count - she was just a girl crush. And she was still a _virgin,_ for God's sake!

Stiles knew that even if Derek supposedly _did_ like her back, there was no way they'd get together because she knows of Derek's previous girlfriend. She knows he has trust issues and maybe he still has a broken heart; maybe he isn't ready for another girlfriend yet. Maybe he doesn't _want_ another girlfriend at all.

 _Maybe he thinks he doesn't_ deserve _to be loved at all._

She feels her heart shatter when she now thinks of those things. She wonders if those really are the reasons. She wants to find out, and if they're true, she wants to make him believe he deserves it; that he deserves everything. She realizes that Derek doesn't even have anybody to tell him that. No one _has_ told him that.

She feels her chest clench with sympathy and regret and wishes she'd realized sooner; that she wasn't so fucking far up her ass to realize. She decides then, that yeah, she needs to get a move on with life. Sitting around, _pining_ after someone isn't going to do anything.

She sighs and jumps when the school bell rings. She realizes she's the only one in the hallways and - fuck. There goes her just made plans. Harris is _so_ giving her detention.

~

And she never gets to it.

Derek had left town for a couple weeks with Isaac, Erica, and Boyd. She didn't get to tell him. It was Valentines Day when Scott announced that he was finally coming back and Stiles felt absolutely miserable by then that she spent the entire week after school and lacrosse practice until that day on her couch with sappy movies, ice cream, and boxes and boxes of tissues. Her dad knew not to bother her when she was in those moments; he learnt the hard way.

Scott came into her living room that early morning to find her yelling over the phone with Derek. Over what? He wasn't sure these days anymore. He stood in the doorway to the room, watching as Stiles angrily fumed, hung up the phone, and plopped down onto the couch with a furious _poof!_ Scott sighed and shook his head.

He opened his mouth to say something, but Stiles quickly interrupted him. "Nope! Don't even say anything. I'm done. So done with him. He thinks he can control my life the way he wants because I'm younger than him, I'm a girl, and probably because I'm _human?_ I-I really don't even _care!_ I don't _want_ to be protected. I don't care whether I'm part of the fucking pack or not; I can protect myself! Why doesn't he understand that!?" she fumed and sighed loudly. She ran a hand through her straight, breast-lengthed, brunette hair and fell back against the couch. She went silent.

Scott sighed softly and ruffled the black tuft of hair on his head. "...I'd tell you what I think...but you'd only deny it." he offered softly.

Stiles shook her head and brought her legs up to her chest. "I just...I don't know what to do anymore, Scott...Things...they aren't the same anymore. We-everything has _changed._ " she admitted lowly, her voice cracking as her face is buried into her legs.

Scott frowned. He could feel Stiles' defeat and sadness reeking from her. He couldn't leave Stiles like this and he knew it. This would be the second time Stiles would be left with no one and Scott would be off with his girlfriend on Valentines Day. Not only did Scott still have his girlfriend, but he, Allison, and Isaac shared this strange threesome together. So now he had a girlfriend _and_ a boyfriend.

He didn't find it fair that he had all this while his best friend had nothing. Especially when they spent all of their childhood days together. He felt really bad and felt like he _had_ to do something to make this better. He just had to.

"Scotty, I can hear you thinking over there. Quit it; I'll be fine. Go spend your day with Allison or Isaac or whatever you guys are doing." she spoke and lifted her head to look at Scott who was frowning deep and sad at her. "How is that working out, by the way? And stop giving me that _puppy look_ , God damn it!" she added and stretched out her legs as if she wasn't sulking a few moments ago.

The werewolf boy shook his head in amusement. He scratched his head as he began to think about his relationship with the two. "...It's....I dunno' the word. Interesting? Exciting? Different? New--"

"--Complex?" Stiles offered.

Scott lit up. "Yes! That's the word; complex. It's really difficult to explain, but-I-I love it, ya' know? S'good to know more than just my mom and you love me." he admitted.

Stiles nodded her head in understandment. She stood up and walked over to her friend to pat him on the shoulder. She didn't say a word as Scott just threw his arms around her and pulled her into a embrace. Stiles blinked as she flailed her arms around and just decided to rest them on his back. "Don't speak. You need a hug; I know it." Scott whispered confidently and Stiles nodded her head, laughing slightly at Scott's way of comforting her and feeling a little emotional all of a sudden. She wanted her dad.

A few minutes passed and Scott let go of Stiles. "You feel better?" he asked, his eyes wide and his cheeks puffed with determination.

Stiles actually laughed at him and patted his cheeks. "No." she admitted, "But thank you for trying." Scott sighed and Stiles gave him a small smile.

His phone started buzzing in his pocket and he looked at Stiles. She punched him playfully. "Go on! Shoo! Your lovers are probably callin' you." she said and pushed him out of the living room door way so she could get into the kitchen.

~

After three - _three_ \- hours on the phone with Derek and the rest of the pack, he was as done with Derek as much as Stiles was. Actually, he was done with the both of them. They were both so gone over each other that all of them could feel it and it was making everyone sick.

He spent most of the time on the phone bickering with Derek on Stiles that he barely got any information on what they were really supposed to be speaking about. He had to get Boyd to physically pull the phone out of Derek's hand to get the info he needed. The only reason he wasn't with them is because Derek made him stay behind to watch over Stiles. (Something Stiles didn't know and didn't need to know.)

He found out that Derek would be arriving later after night around nine-thirty or ten o'clock. No later than that. And that sparked an idea in his head. He didn't know much about planning because Stiles did all of it, but right now, it was worth the risk.

Scott's so fed up with his best friend's sexual tension. He knows he's not good at being the wingman, but he's gonna' make it work because -

"Stiles! You can't eat that _whole tub_ of Mayfield's by yourself!" Scott shouts, throwing his arms up into the air frustratedly. He frowns when she ignores him and sticks another ice cream scoop into her mouth.

Stiles looks at him from her spot on the couch with a spoon in her mouth and the television remote in her hand. She points the remote at him, the blankets curled around her arms drooping to the sides of the couch. "I'm pressing the mute button, you see?! So shut the fuck up and let me indulge myself on this _fabulous_ gallon of chocolate ice cream while I watch sad, lovey-dovey movies and cry my lonely self to sleep!" she cries out and snaps her head back into the direction of the movie, Titanic, she's bawling over.

Yeah, Scott's definitely hooking them up right this second, he thinks as he eyes the purple bags underneath Stiles' eyes from lack of sleep and drunken late-night crying. He knows she's no where near alright. He doesn't even know why earlier he thought that she'd be better after a small burst out and a hug.

Scott shakes his head. "No! No more of this!" he shouts. He stalks over to the television and shuts it off.

Stiles gawks at him and squeals. "Hey! I was watching that, you idiot!" she exclaims, flailing her arms in the air.

He shakes his head again. "No, you aren't. Not any more. Come on, you." he said and took the tub of ice cream from her hands and the remote after.

Stiles makes a small, whimpering noise and makes grabby hands at the chocolate. "No! I'm not goin' 'nywhere! Gimme' the choco cream!" she whines and squeaks loudly when Scott closes the ice cream and puts the remote on the television stand.

He grabs one of Stiles' long, flying arms and pulls her to her feet. "You? Get dressed and cleaned. Because first, you _reek._ And second, we're going out." he demands and tightens his grip on the ice cream when Stiles tries to take it from him. "

What!? Why!? I told you, I'm not going anywhere!" she argues and folds her arms in her over-sized navy blue shirt with The Avengers logo on it.

Scott flashes his wolf eyes at her and growls lowly in challenge.

Stiles rolls her eyes and grumbles. "Fuck- _fine!_ Alright! Don't get all animal crazy on me." she mutters and stomps off to her room to do as he asked.

Scott sighed in relief. Part One of plan successful, he thought.

~

"Okay. You asked me to get showered, put on clean clothes, and literally drench myself in _cinnamon bun scented perfume._ What in the _hell_ is going on?" Stiles asked as she dropped her car keys into Scott's hand.

Scott grins. "Get in the car and I'll explain." he said and smiled when Stiles narrowed her eyes at him.

"Whatever." she muttered and got into the passenger's seat of her old Jeep.

"Thank you!" Scott exasperated and ran to the opposite side of the car to jump into the driver's seat. He closed the door as Stiles closed hers and popped the key into the ignition and turned it to turn the car on.

They both buckled their seatbelt and Scott started to pull out of the driveway. "Okay, Mr. I-Know-It-All Werewolf Number One. _Where are we going?"_ she asks again and folds her arms while looking at him expectantly.

Scott hums happily to himself and Stiles gives him a weird face as she knows he's up to something.

"We - no, I should say you. _You_ are going to set this all straight." he started, making her raise an eyebrow. "You're gonna' clean up Derek's place for him, make him a good dinner, and then fucking tell him how you feel because all of this is really getting old and ridiculous." he explained, keeping his eyes on the morning road.

Stiles stared at him blankly, blinking her eyes at him silently. Scott could hear her heartbeat pick up and begin to race a little fast. "...H-he's comin' back today, right...?" she asks quietly.

Scott nods, smiling softly at her. "Yeah, tonight after nine, I think. Anyway, you guys can't keep avoiding each other like you do and then blow up like you do when you see each other. I mean, seriously, if you could see yourselves! You guys look like little kids!"

Stiles rolled her eyes and looked out of the window as she watched Scott take a turn into the woods and up the small trail leading to Derek's house. "...And tell me why I'm doing this?" she questions, not taking her eyes off the window.

"Because you've been pining after Derek for a _year_ now and I want you to be _happy._ I'm sure if your dad knew everything, he'd want you to." Scott said and smiled. "And I do too. No matter how much I hate him." Stiles can't help but to laugh and shakes her head.

Scott pulls up onto Derek's property and stops the car. He looks over at Stiles and sighs softly. "Stiles...you know we all care for you, right?" he says, grabbing Stiles' hand and shaking it. "We all do. Derek does too. _A lot._ It's just...he doesn't really know how to put those feelings into the right one's to make you feel like he actually does. Derek is pretty difficult to understand, but it's because he's put up so many walls and he needs someone to break those walls down. And that someone - that someone is _you._ _You're_ his someone, Stiles. _You're_ his anchor. And you'll be so happy when you come to believe it too."

Stiles' heartbeat hitches when he says that and she sighs in defeat. She looks over to Scott with watery eyes. "...Thank you, Scott..." she whispers lowly, voice shaking and cracking lightly.

Scott entwines their hands and tightens the grip. _"'Course, that's what besties are for, right?"_ he says and grins when she glares at him.

"Don't mock me or I'll take it back." she warns and Scott laughs.

"Why aren't we brother's and sister's yet?" he asks and laughs again.

"'Cause both of our parents are skipping around each other like little kids." Stiles answers and grimaces when she realizes that she's doing that same thing."

Scott notices also and says, _"Like father like daughter."_ and earns a not-so-feminine punch from Stiles and it actually hurts.

He grins and lets go of her hand. "Well, go on now. Isaac'll be comin' home with me and Erica 'n Boyd are spending the night at a hotel or somethin'. I dunno'." he says and shrugs.

Stiles grunts and opens her car door. "Wait-" she says and looks at him, "-how're you getting back home? By foot?" she asks.

Scott rolls his eyes and starts the car back up. "Oh, no. There's no way I'm leavin' this here so you can ditch once I leave." he says.

Stiles squeals. "I definitely-" Scott makes a face at her. "-would!" she finishes and sighs. _"Fine."_ she gives up and steps out and closes the door. She stomps off to the front door of Derek's house and reaches over the doorway for the spare key. She flips him off when she hears him laughing.

"Don't forget to put more perfume so he can't smell you! And he's gonna' attack you because he doesn't know the scent, so be prepared!" he calls after her and gets another _'fuck-you'_ flipped at his face before he drives off.

~

Derek pulls up to house and is hit with the strong smell of...what the _hell?_

_Cinnamon buns?_

_What?_

He turns off his Camaro and throws the door open and steps out. Someone's in his house smelling so ratchet of that wretched pastry and he doesn't recognize it. He slams his car door and he can feel his Alpha senses begin to take over because it doesn't know the scent it's smelling and feels that it's property has been trespassed.

He storms up to his front door and the smell is getting stronger and stronger and less and less recognizable. It's not that he hates the scent. He loves it; it's his favourite actually. He just doesn't know why it's the only scent he's able to pick up and why there's so much of it.

Derek unlocks the door and throws it open. As he steps inside he hears footsteps, but still cannot track the scent. He closed the door behind him and began stalking into the kitchen where he heard the steps. He sees a figure standing near a window, the face of the person turned away from him.

Derek could not pick up any scent but of the dessert and it was mostly radiating off of the mysterious person standing in his kitchen. Trespasser, he thought and bared out his claws while shifting into his beta form. He stormed up to the person, turned the person around, and slammed the person against the wall angrily. He growled loudly. "Who the hell are you!?" he yelled before he completely caught the glimpse of the person's face.

The person squeaked out an _ow_ with a gasp of breath and put their hands on Derek's shoulders. "It's me, Derek! Stiles! It's me!" it shouted, sounding panicked and startled.

Derek frowned and furrowed his invisible eyebrows. He slowly dropped her collar of her shirt, sniffing at her neck to pick up her scent. It was there, but barely; she was mostly drenched in the perfume she wore.

"...Stiles...?" he growled lowly, still sniffing at her.

She gulped and nodded, her heartbeat picking up fast and hard. She blushed softly as she felt Derek's breath near her sensitive spot in the crook of her neck and bit the insides of her cheeks. "D-D-D-D-Derek!" she stuttered.

Derek widened his eyes in realization of what he was doing and jumped away from her and into the middle of the kitchen.

"Shit-I didn't--! Fuck-I wasn't--"

"--It's okay! I'm fine!" she assured him and fixed her lopsided shirt.

Derek covered his red face with one of his hands and used the other to lean on the chair.

Stiles ran a hand through her hair nervously and stood quiet.

Derek shook his head, not looking at her. "What are you doing here?" he finally asks and tightens his grip on the chair.

Stiles lets out a shaky breath. "I-I, um...I think-I wanted to talk. With. You, I mean." she said and eyed Derek carefully.

He frowned when he realized the nervousness seeping from her. Why was she nervous? They talked one-on-one like this many times. Why was she getting nervous now?

He removed his hand from his face as he shifted back to his human form. "Well then talk. You seem to be so good at that, huh?" he says and folds his arms impatiently.

Stiles snorts and rolls her eyes. "I didn't come here to fight with you! God..." she mumbled and and pinched her nose.

  
Derek grunted. "What do you want, Stiles?" he asked, staring hard at her.

Stiles sighed, heart hammering dangerously out of her chest, and looked him straight in his eyes. "You." she replied, "I want you."

Derek blankly stared at her, speechless. He started to feel his own heartbeat race as well. Stiles took his silence as surprisement and decided to keep talking.

"Derek-fuck. I don't even know-I've liked you for so long now, I don't even really remember when I started crushing on you. Seriusly, Der, you're like this big wrestler made out of steel and brick wall and you have the looks of a Vogue model! But you? And your personality? That's totally something else, dude. But I think that's what intrigues me the most about you." she cocks her head to the side. Derek stays silent.

Stiles sighs again and shakes her head. She looks at the ground. "It'd be nice if you'd say something...or at least respond with a noise." she softly said.

Derek wanted to, but he couldn't find his head at the moment; it was too busy circling around the phrase of I've liked you for so long, I don't even remember when I started crushing on you.

"I just...I-I wanted to say I was sorry...For everything. Not just for the way I've been acting to you, but for everything that's happened to you too. I-I kinda' just brushed those things aside. And I feel to bad about it. I wish I'd realized sooner that you're hurting and that I should be comforting you or something, ya' know?

And I didn't-I wasn't trying to make you feel bad for what happened at all, if you think that's what I was doing. And I made you feel like that, oh, God, I swear that I didn't mean to! I'm just a fucking idiot who doesn't know anything! I just-I want to make everything better now. I don't...I don't want us to fight anymore."

Stiles feels something wet slipping down her cheek and she realizes that she's crying. She shakes her head at herself, but doesn't make the movement to wipe them away and just lets the tears fall. "Fuck..." she swears and laughs bitterly. "I'm not-I'm not supposed to be crying. Fuck-I'm sorry, Derek. Shit. I should just--" She cuts herself off and begins to turn around.

Derek doesn't speak, but he speeds over to Stiles before she completely faces the wall and backs her up against it. He buries his face into her neck and breathes in.

Stiles' bottom lip trembles as her tears begin to pour down faster.

Derek takes her hands into his and squeezes them soothingly. "...Tell me you don't love me." he whispers.

Stiles hiccups, "I-what?"

He shakes his head. "Just say it. Tell me you don't love me." he repeats, lifting his head and looking her into the eyes.

"I don't-I can't--"

"--Just do it, Stiles." he pleads, "Please."

She shies away from Derek's gaze and feels herself shrinking. Derek hears her heartbeat quicken and he already knows his answer.

"I don't-" she croaks and sobs out, "-I don't love-I don't love you...!"

Derek tightens his grip on Stiles' hands and lets out a small breath of air. "...You're lying..." he says softly and Stiles looks back up at him with a crease in her forehead and her eyebrows furrowed angrily.

"Of course I am! I just fucking told you how I felt! What did you fucking expec-mmph--!" Derek intercepts her rant with his soft lips on hers. She makes a small sound of surprisement and is too shocked to immediately reply.

Derek pulls away a few seconds after diving in and eyes her warily. "You never quit talking, do you." he states.

Stiles puffs her cheeks and blushes. "Fuck you." she replies and stares hard at him.

He smirks slightly.

Stiles rolls her eyes at him as he lets go of one of her hands and thumbs away a tear at the corner of her eye. "That wasn't a proper kiss." she says afterward and glances at his lips.

Derek raises an eyebrow. "Is that your way of asking me to kiss you again?" he questions.

She shrugs and sniffs. "Maybe."

He leans in towards her. "Should I do it again?"

Stiles nods her head eagerly. "Definitely."

Derek pulls a small smile as Stiles leans in and captures Derek's lips this time. She makes a small noise of approval and lets her hands slip from his grip and her arms wrap around his neck. Derek deepens the kiss and slides his hands up to her waist, gripping her firmly. She steps forward and presses her body against him with no haste.

She licks across his bottom lip and bites on it softly, earning a low growled moan from him. She smirks at it and draws tiny circles on the back of his neck. He rubs his thumbs in circles on the sides of her torso and opens his mouth slightly to let her slip her tongue in.

She enters his mouth and they let their tongues play with one anothers lazily. A few minutes pass and they finally break away, panting and breathing softly. Stiles rests her head against his forehead and looks him in the eyes. "So you're not going to argue with me and tell me you don't deserve me...?" she asked softly, a small tint of blush on her face.

Derek snorts quietly. "...What's the point? I know what I've wanted and I've got it now. There's no need for me to deny it. My Alpha sensed it before I did, but...you're here now...so it's alright." he replied and gripped her tighter.

Stiles exhaled and inhaled. "You mean-wait-I'm-your Alpha senses-mate?????" she stumbled and looked at him wide-eyed.

Derek made a face. "That wasn't a sentence, Stiles." he said and closed his eyes.

Stiles squealed, "I'm-the Alpha in you choosed me as your mate!?"

Derek sighed, but nodded.

"That's...yeah. Yeah. Okay, um, okay. I-we'll discuss that later, but..." she decided and let out a big breath.

Derek raised his brows at her.

"I made dinner for you. It's probably cold now, but, um...and this might be a little late, but, um, will-will you be my valentine's?" she squeaks out, "That-that's really the reason why I'm here. Firstly because Scott forced me to do it today instead of when I wanted to and secondly because I just-I didn't want you to be lonely anymore."

Derek let out a small laugh and shook his head.

"You're practical, you know?" he says with a tiny smile. Stiles huffs. "Does that mean yes? Please tell me that was a yes, otherwise me cleaning your wretched mess and cooking you dinner would have been all for nothing. And it would make me really, really sad too." she says and looks at him seriously.

Derek rolls his eyes. "Yes, Stiles." he replies and lets out a choking sound when Stiles does a victory punch and squeezes him with her arms still around his neck. He sighs softly and wraps his arms around her waist, dragging her into an embrace.

He starts to wonder if it was a good idea to say yes before finding out what she wanted to do...


	2. No Need To Try And Be A Hero (I've Had Enough, My Baby)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek heaves Stiles over his shoulder with complete ease and goes straight for the steps.
> 
> Stiles squeaks, flailing around freakishly. "Whoa there, big guy! I think I can go up the stairs on my own!" she gasps out. Derek lets out a small grunt in response when he reaches the second floor and turns to go for his bedroom door. Stiles then gets the hint and shuts her mouth.
> 
>  _"Oh."_ she gets out quietly. "Oh, okay. I think-I think the manhandling can stay. Definitely yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i decided that one part of this wasn't enough. ahahaha it needed a second.  
> a truce, maybe? hehehehe
> 
> title taken from cher lloyd's _'dirty love.'_
> 
> Disclaimer: same as previous. characters do not belong to me nor am i associated either affiliated with the makers. :)  
> -Nia

After getting a small lecture from Derek about smells and scents, sneaking into his house, and then about not having to clean up his messy shit, they finally get to dinner.

Stiles heats up the fancy eggplant lasagna she whipped up and plates a couple slices for Derek. She places a fork on the plate and places it in front of Derek on the dining table. Derek eyes the plate for a small moment, making Stiles' smile falter into a hesitant, nervous frown.

Derek notices the change without looking up and grabs the fork without a word. He immediately cuts into the meal and stuffs in his mouth, to assure Stiles it's okay. That he's fine with her choice of meal.

It isn't something he's used to, but he likes it. He's always loved Stiles' cooking. Whenever there was a pack meeting, she always cooked a large meal for them and they all devoured it like the hungry wolves they were. Derek was impressed and Stiles always gloated about how much they loved her food and was happy with how they never denied it.

Stiles took a seat next to Derek and bit the inside of her cheeks, waiting for an approval from the man next to her. She never made this kind meal for the pack because she knew they needed the protein. She was used to making the vegetarian meals for her dad because of his health. She wanted to try it out with the rest of the pack, but she wasn't too sure about it. She decided she'd rather hear Derek turn her down for it than the whole entire pack.

Derek sensed her nervousness as she not-so-subtly tried to look at her phone and watch Derek's expressions as he silently ate. He snorted softly and flicked Stiles by her ear. She squeaked, almost dropping her phone and glared at him. "What the hell was that for!?" she cried.

Derek gave her a small smile with his lips curled up to one side like a smirk. "Stiles, the food is fine. Stop making yourself worry for nothing." he spoke, picking up the fork and placing the bite into his mouth, showing her she's going crazy for nothing.

Stiles sighs in relief. "I-okay. That-that's great. Good. Spectacular. Fantas--oh-!" Derek interrupted her stubborn babbling with a quick peck on her lips. She blushes softly and grins. Derek rolls his eyes and kicks her leg gently, but fondly underneath the table.

He wraps his ankle around hers and pulls her closer with the force of his leg. Stiles smiles watery and cocks her head to the side. "Is this gonna' be a thing now?" she wonders aloud, her smile widening and showing her small dimples, "You shutting me up with a kiss whenever I start talking shit?"

Derek shrugged nonchalantly and started to finish up the last bit of his lasagna. He scrapes up the last bit and pushes away the plate. He picks up his glass of freshly made lemonade - the wonderful courtesy of Stiles - and chugs it down in one go. Stiles watches him with affection and smiles again. She stands up with his plate and struts over to the sink full of dishes while pocketing her cell.

Derek gives her a keen smile even though her back is turned. He knows she would have had a party if she saw it though. He lets out a comforting sigh and stands up. He pushes the chair back in and walks over to where Stiles has started soaping the dishes. He stands to the left of her and begins to rinse the dishes in the second sink. Stiles doesn't look over at him, but she smiles and hip checks him.

Derek rolls his eyes and bumps her back with his hip. She lets out a small giggle.

When they finish up with the washing and they dry up the dishes to put away, Stiles leans back against the counters and folds her arms. Derek puts up the remaining dishes and turns around. He raises an eyebrow at her when he sees her stance. She shakes her head, laughing softly, and reaches out to grab his wrist.

"Come 'ere, you." she sighs out and pulls him towards her. He snorts at her, but lets himself be guided. He ends up flush against her front with a tight embrace. Stiles tightens her tiny arms around his waist and sighs contently. "You don't know how long I've just wanted to do this with you; to be able to hug you for no exact reason - or without it just being completely awkward after." she admits quietly, her words muffled by his black Henley.

Derek smiles and drops his chin on top of her head, breathing in the scent of her shampoo from her brunette hair. "Mutual feelings..." he mumbles, and closes his eyes once he feels relaxed enough by her smell. He wraps his arms around her petite waist and tugs her as close as he can make her go. He begins to rub soothing circles on her waist, making her let out another comforting breath of air.

"Oh, yeah...I could totally get used to that..." she murmurs and buries her head in his chest for warmth. He chuckles lightly and continues the movements slowly. Stiles begins to lift her head, so he removes his chin off her and opens his eyes. She looks up at him with a small, shy smile and he blinks down at her. His eyes flicker down to her lips and back to her eyes. She smirks and licks her lips purposely.

He hisses and growls lowly. Stiles grins and leans up to capture his lips. Derek swears under his breath and leans in, brushing his lips against hers briefly before settling his lips on hers completely. Stiles hums happily and closes her eyes, deepening the kiss. He closes his eyes back and lets himself be entranced by finally having what he's been wanting for so long.

Derek grips her hips firmly, making her shudder and moan softly. Derek smirks and nips on her bottom lip, asking for an entrance. She opens her mouth slightly and lets him enter with his tongue. He explores her mouth lazily as she unwraps her arms from around his waist and slides them up to around his neck. She rubs her thumb down the nape of his neck, making him shiver slightly at the featherweight touch. She smiles.

They kiss for several more minutes, occasionally stopping for merely five seconds to catch their breaths and then going straight back to each others lips. Derek slides his hands to her thighs and then smoothly reaches behind and grabs her ass into his large hands. Stiles gasps in the kiss and lets out a loud, lewd moan. His inner wolf preens at the effect he's giving her and Derek can't help but to agree with it.

Stiles ruts her hips against Derek, colliding with the bulge in his dark, fading jeans. She gasps again, breaking away from the kiss, and looks down towards the tent she sees growing against his pants. She blinks and Derek flushes, the tip of his ears going painfully red. "...Fuck....I did that..." she whispers, amazement and arousal in her voice. She looks back up to Derek, smirking slyly and he swallows down a groan. She ruts against him again, sending a shock of arousal down his spine and making him sputter out a soft moan.

Stiles grins in victory and does it for a third. Derek growls and presses his fingers into her ass deeply. "...I think it's time you've thoroughly seen the second floor." he says, starting to knead his fingers into her ass.

Stiles' eyes flutter closed as she lets her head fall against his chest and she lets out another soft sound of moans. "Fuck, you're kidding. Are ya' serious right now?" she mumbles, words muffled.

Derek smirks. "Very serious." he replies and chuckles. He moves his hands from her bum to her hips and begins to pick her up. Stiles' eyes fly open and she gapes. "Oh! What-what are you-oof-!" She gets cut off as her head meets shirt once again.

Derek heaves Stiles over his shoulder with complete ease and goes straight for the steps.

Stiles squeaks, flailing around freakishly. "Whoa there, big guy! I think I can go up the stairs on my own!" she gasps out. Derek lets out a small grunt in response when he reaches the second floor and turns to go for his bedroom door. Stiles then gets the hint and shuts her mouth.

 _"Oh."_ she gets out quietly. "Oh, okay. I think-I think the manhandling can stay. Definitely yes."

Derek rolls his eyes and opens his bedroom door. They're greeted with a king-sized bed in the middle of the room against the wall with black and red comforters and black pillow-cased pillows, on the left of the bed is a small light créme wooden nightstand with a small lamp, the right of the bed has a large, tall dark brown wooden dresser with several drawers, and all the way in the left corner of the room is a reddish-brownish work desk with a brown spinning chair.

He walks in and shuts the door with the back of his foot. He walks to the mattress and drops Stiles on it. She falls with a breathless _"oohf!"_ She huffs and blinks her eyes. She starts to sit up. "Ya' know, instead of picking me up like 'm a sack of potatoes and carrying me to the back of the truck and throwing me in it like a rag doll, you coulda' asked me...if I...I... _oh._ " she trails off as she watches Derek strip out of his Henley and unbuckle his belt.

Derek smirks as he turns toward her, shucking off his boots as he steps forward. Stiles blinks as she ogles Derek's body. Her eyes trail from his blue-green eyes down to his toned out abdomen. She sits there for another moment before letting out a small whimper and blurting out, " _Fuck_ \- I can't believe this is my _life._ " She scrambles to get onto her knees and begins to unbutton her dark green, light green, and white plaid shirt, revealing a lime green tank top underneath. Derek snorts at her murmur and stalks over to the bed.

Stiles' chocolate-mocha caramel eyes never leave his as he crawls onto the bed and sits in front of her. Her hands are shaking as she finishes taking her shirt off and throwing it near the dresser. Derek notices her nervousness and takes her hands into his. He brings both of her hands up to his lips and kisses her knuckles gently. Stiles sighs soft and content and leans into his touch.

"It's okay, Stiles..." he murmurs as he brings her hands back down and leans across to her, settling his head into the crook of her neck and breathing her in lightly, "If you don't want to do this, I won't force you, but if you'd like to continue, you've got to relax." Stiles nods, letting out a shaky breath. "Yeah-yeah. I-I do wanna' do this." she tells him and sets her trembling hands on his thighs assuring him.

Derek smiles slightly and kisses her shoulder before gently pushing her down onto the mattress and hovering over her possessively. Stiles sucks in her breath when he licks a stripe up the side of her neck and bites down as gently as his biting can go. He sucks on the area, beginning to form a small, red hickey to leave as his mark of territory. She moans quietly and grips on his broad shoulders with her petite hands. She slides her hands up and down his biceps comfortingly as she pants softly in arousal.

Derek slides his hands slowly down her torso, past her waist and hips, and thumbs circles in her skin near the hem of her tank top. He leads butterfly kisses all the way up to her jawline and closely to her ear. He sucks another bruise under her ear lobe, making her shudder and gasp softly. He begins to slip his hands under her tank top, making her squirm slightly under his touch. She relaxes when he grips her waist firmly.

He moves down to her collar bones, nipping across them softly, his stubble leaving tiny remnant feelings of grass. Stiles giggles quietly and pushes at his shoulders gently, trying to gain his attention. Derek hums silently, slowly starting to gyrate hips downward to hers.

Stiles keens at the touch and makes a small noise in arousal. "H-hey. Derek, baby cakes," she calls out, "before you go all, like, er, caveman on me, you should know I whatsoever have, like, no, um, er....experience in...bed." She swallows nervously. "I-uh...I'm a virgin still, so, yeah...hahah..." she laughed out nervously and gripped firmly on his biceps as he lifted himself up to look at her. "So, uh, if-if that isn't your kinda' thing, um, l-lemme' know now? 'Cause I can scidaddle on outta' her--oopmh-!" Derek intercepts her rant with an aggressive, hungry kiss.

He grips her hips much firmer, fingers pressing into her abdomen, sure to leave bruises later on. Stiles moans, gasping into the kiss, and ruts her hips up to Derek's desperately. Derek licked her bottom lip and sucked on it, lodging her mouth open and slipping his tongue in. She moans again and slides her hands up to his scruff of black hair and tugs on it appreciatively. They kiss hot, sloppy, and messily for a few more minutes before Derek pulls away. He pants hard as Stiles gasps for breath, completely enthralled his needy, desperate kisses.

"I guess that makes two of us." he whispers and proceeds to lift up her tank top to take it off. Stiles blinks, mouth agape and brown eyes wide, and grabs Derek's hands to stop him. " _Huh?_ Wait-I mean-holy _shit,_ Derek. You didn't-I don't mean to intrude, but-with _Paige?_ With _Kate?_ " she stammers. Derek rolls his eyes. "For someone who talks a lot, you're completely shit with your words." he says, earning a not-so-feminine punch from her. "Shuddup! You know what I mean!" she huffs and sticks out her tongue.

Derek shakes his head and lowers his head down to hide his face that's burning up bright red with embarrassment. "No...I-I never got anywhere with Paige...and-and Kate..." his voice cracks and he doesn't miss the skip of a heartbeat from Stiles. Stiles shakes her head and touches his cheek with one of her hands, making him look up to her shyly. "Hey, hey. It's-it's okay, Der. You don't need t'tell me, sweet cheeks. Just-I wanna' know if you're comfortable with _me_ bein'...inexperienced and... _stuff._ " she assures him, mumbling towards the end and cutting her eyes away from him and dropping her hand to the bed.

Derek smiles genuinely and chuckles softly. He shakes his head and leans down to capture her lips upon his. "I couldn't ask for anything better." he admits and locks his eyes with hers, both of them blushing lightly. Stiles blinks at him, her lips trembling slightly. She whimpers and throws her arms around Derek's neck, crashing her lips on his hungrily. Derek moans appreciatively and slides his hands under the nape of her bra.

Stiles breaks away and removes her arms from around his neck. He watches as she takes the hem of her shirt and slips it upside down off her chest and throws it to the ground. He eyes her torso, finding her breasts cupped by a D-sized Batman patterned bra. He groans deeply at it and grabs her hands, entwining them with his own, and diving back down to kiss her again.

They kiss heavily and dirty for minutes until Derek breaks away, their tongues still fighting to keep connected by saliva. He kisses over her jawline, moving down to her neck and biting down softly. Stiles keens, letting out small, breathless moans that sound like _"hah."_ She tightens her grip with Derek's hands, encouraging him to keep moving. Derek travels down to the midst of her breasts, kissing at the inside. Derek's barely moved across her chest before Stiles is untangling her hands from his and reaching out under her to unclasp the fastens on the back of her bra.

Derek swears under his breath as she arches her back, slipping out of the bra and letting it drop with the rest of her few clothing. She looks up at him shyly as he's staring down at her, his pupils dilated with lust and affection. "...Not big enough...?" she asks quietly, blinking her eyelashes slowly between him and her breasts. Derek quickly shakes his head. "Fuck- _no_. They-they're perfect. Fuck, _you're_ perfect. Brilliant." he rambles and kisses her two collar bones and above both of her breasts. Stiles' breath hitches as she closes her eyes and dissolves into the light touches.

Derek slides one of his hands up her waist, the other hand on the mattress near Stiles' head lifting him over her body, and thumbs over her left nipple, earning a small gasp from her. He smirks slightly and leans down to engulf her nipple in-between his red, swollen lips. She lets gapes a large intake of air, arching her back into his touch. He begins to suckle her nipple, sliding himself onto his knees between her spread legs, and using his now other free hand to cup her right breast into his hand.

Stiles moans out loudly and swears under her breath of small gasps. "Fuck, Derek..." she whispers and reaches her hands up to his tuft of hair to tug on encouragingly. Derek hums softly and grazes his teeth against her nipple, making her shake with arousal and tug on his hair again. He kneads her right breast in his hand, occasionally thumbing, squeezing, and tugging her nipple as he does. Stiles moans out right lewdly and arches her back again. "Ah! Derek...!"

His dick twitches with interest at the call of his name being moaned out by his mate. He groans softly and lets off her left nipple going, for the right. Stiles moans again, it sounding a lot close to a broken sob. "God-Derek, _fuck._ Feels-feels so good..." she whispers out, panting hard at the sparks of arousal being sent down her spine. Derek continues to suck on her nipple, reaching down with both of his hands to unbutton her grey, faded jeans and unzip the zipper. Stiles lifts her hips up and he starts to slowly slide the jeans off her thighs.

He tugs the jeans until they're pooled at her ankles. She kicks the rest off with the heels of her feet. Derek spreads apart her legs again, pushing them up until they're bent at the knees. He lets go of her nipple and blows softly on both of them before kissing her chest and sitting up. Stiles opens her eyes, panting softly, and looks up to him. He looks down at he, looking into her eyes and frowning slightly. Stiles sees him frown and raises an eyebrow. "What's wrong?" she asks quietly.

Derek blinks and shakes his head. "Nothing. Just..." he trails off, finding himself lost in her twinkling eyes. "Just...what?" she pushes, sifting through his hair soothingly. He sighs content and smiles a little. "Just wondering how I landed someone so beautiful and loyal to me..." he admits quietly, blinking his eyes at her again. Stiles smiles, a dimple popping up in the corner of her mouth and coos softly. "Fate never fails us." she tells him. Derek chuckles lightly and looks down to where his hands lay.

He thumbs across the V of her naval, leading his fingers down to the head of her Batman shorts. She watches him with her bottom lip under her upper lip and a hitch in her breathing. He looks back up at her when he hears it and bites his lip softly. "This...this is okay, right?" he asks softly and Stiles nods her head eagerly. "Yes! Oh, fuck, Derek, _yes._ " she blurts out and closes her eyes back in a moan. Derek swallows down hard to keep himself from moaning out at her desperation.

He nods even though she can't see and starts to pull down her shorts. Stiles' eyes flash back open and she removes her hands from his hair to grab his hands. He looks back up at her with wide eyes. Stiles gasps out air and swears. "Let me-lemme' suck you off, Der? Please?" she asks, "God-I've-I've been wanting so for so _long_ and I'm-I'm always thinking about it and- _fuck._ Derek, will you? _Will you let me, Derek?_ " Stiles thinks of the many times she's masturbated to giving Derek a head while fingering herself and feels a shudder of electricity run through her. Yeah, she _definitely_ wants that.

Derek swears loudly and nods again. "Yeah, yeah. Sure, whatever you want, Stiles." he breaths out, completely gone over her that at this point, he'd literally let her do _anything_ she wanted with him.

Stiles gulps and starts to sit up as he clambers from between her legs to beside her. She watches as he lies onto his back, his head hitting the cool pillows. She sits in-between his legs and looks at him. "Just so you know, I've never...sucked someone off before...so, um...I-I won't be great...." she tells him, making him shake his head.

"It's alright. That doesn't matter to me." he replies and runs a hand through his black, messy hair.

Stiles breathes out, nodding her head. "Yeah...yeah...Okay...I got this." she mumbles to herself.

Derek watches as she leans forward to unbutton his dark jeans and unzip them. She starts to pull them down so he lifts his hips to let them slide off easier. She tugs them over his thighs and off his legs in one swift movement, leaving him a bit shell-shocked and impressed. She ghosts her hands up his thighs as she slides back to lie on her stomach. She looks up at him from under her eyelashes and Derek already feels like coming just from receiving that look.

She looks back down, eyeing the growing bulge from underneath the confines of his navy blue briefs. She sucks in a large breath, moaning quietly at the sight. _"Fuck."_ she whispers and kisses the inside of his thighs, near the leg opening of his briefs. Derek's breath hitches and he breathes out softly when he feels her nose over his erection with her lips.

Stiles thumbs under the waistband of his briefs and begins to pull them down. Derek lifts his hips up to let her shuck them off all the way. Once they reach his ankles, she snatches them off and throws them behind her, not really worrying about where they land. (Read: They land on the door knob of the bedroom door.)

She dances her finger up his inner-thighs until they reach his cock. She puts her elbow down on the mattress, leaning her left cheek onto the palm of her hand and resting it there while cocking her head to the side. She fingers over Derek's cock lightly, making his dick twitch slightly and his hips jump, chasing the small feather-like touch.

She smirks a little, over-lapping her legs in the air and swinging them back and forth. She hums softly, taking his full, hard, throbbing cock into her hand, her long fingers wrapping around him securely. Derek swallows a moan and closes his eyes, waiting for the immense pleasure to hit.

She starts stroking him slowly, getting used to having him in her hand. She realizes her hand is dry around him and lets go of him. She brings her hand to her lips and spits on it, rubbing it around on her hand and then replaces her hand back on his dick. She begins stroking him again with a much more confident pace, thumbing over the slit of his head and circling the head also.

Derek breathes out softly, beginning to feel the arousal piling up in the pit of his belly. He gulps, feeling hot all over. He shudders under Stiles' touches, feeling the heat rushing up his chest, his face, and ears, making him look pink with blush. He opens his eyes a bit, looking down at Stiles between his legs. His inner wolf whimpers at the sight and Derek feels himself relax in her touch.

Stiles starts stroking him faster, leaning down and licking at the head of him where pre-cum is starting to drip out. She closes her lips around him, nipping at him softly, just taking in the taste and trying to get used to it. She twirls her tongue around him a couple times and then slips her tongue between the foreskin and his dick, pulling it down, revealing his pink, aching cock fully. _Fuck,_ she thinks, _am I gonna' be able to fit his huge dick in my mouth? Dude, it's like, I don't even know, ten inches long and nine inches wide!?_

Derek huffs out a breathless laugh, startling Stiles. She looks up at him with a raised brow with him still between her lips. "You don't have to do it." he breathes out, smiling softly at her.

Stiles blinks and then lets off his cock slowly. "...Fuck, I said that out loud, didn't I?" she asked and blushed, embarrassed.

He chuckles lightly, nodding a bit. "Nice t'know you think highly of me." he says, looking down at her, not smirking, but smiling, astonished by her.

Stiles rolls her eyes, smacking him lightly on his thigh. "Shaddup." she mumbles. She goes back down, engulfing him in her mouth. She starts going down slowly, stopping halfway and stroking what she doesn't take in yet. She bobs her head up and down while using her tongue. Derek moans softly, leaning his head back on the pillows against the headboard.

She goes down more on him, opening her mouth wider and breathing through her nose. She hollows her cheeks once she feels the head of him hit the back of her throat. She realizes he's all the way in her mouth and smirks at that. She starts bobbing her head faster, the slurping, slick sounds echoing throughout the room loudly. Derek's hips jump at the friction and he clenches the sheets beneath him, moaning out breathlessly. "Shit-Stiles...!" he gasps out as his eyes clench closed. He pants for breath each time he hits the back of Stiles' throat and he tries his hardest not to buck up into her mouth not to make her gag. Wait -

"Y-you don't have a gag reflex...!" he exclaims breathlessly, opening his eyes and looking down at her with wide eyes. Stiles hums, grinning around him evilly, and nods. Derek swears lowly, shaking with pleasure as he feels that spark of arousal shoot up his spine repeatedly.

"Fuck," he breathes out, shaking his head, "you _knew_ that, didn't you?" he asks accusingly.

She shrugs while smirking, as if saying, maybe, maybe not.

Derek groans out, letting the back of his head hit the headboard. He brings his hand to her head, sifting his hand through her hair and then tugging on it softly. He raises her off of him. "I-I think you should stop...before you make me come before everything is over." he suggests, looking down at her from his eyes only. He stares at h, glistening lips and whimpers quietly.

Stiles nods, smirking at him and sits up. She wipes at her lips and takes his hand out of her hair, entwining it with her own. She looks at him. "Lead me?" she asks shyly with her head cocked to the side cutely and her face heated red. Derek swears under his breath and -

_Shit._

He really wants to flip her over, ass in the air and face in mattress, and fuck her raw and open right then and there.

He nods at her, sitting up and pulling her towards him. He sits her on top of him and then flips them over so he's on top. He leans down and kisses her softly while reaching his hand down and sliding off her shorts. He takes them off and drops of the side of the bed. He slides both of his hands up and down her silky, smooth skin on her thighs comfortingly before breaking the kiss and looking at her.

She looks back up at him with a small smile. He smiles back and leans back onto his knees, sitting between her spread legs. He ghosts his thumb over her clitoris, making her gasp and her hips automatically chase it. He smirks slightly, pressing is thumb against it and thumbing her in circling motions.

Stiles moans softly, swearing lowly like there's no tomorrow. She feels the sparks of pleasure flowing through the pit of her stomach and down her spine, making her gasp and arch her back for more of it. "Fuck! _Derek...!_ " she moans out breathlessly, biting on her knuckles as she gasps out moans.

Derek reaches back down to kiss the moans right out of her as he circles his index finger right around her entrance. Stiles grips his biceps and kisses him back desperately. She breaks away a few seconds later, gasping out, "You don't need to be so careful with me. I'm not gonna' break. I've fingered myself many times before - hell, I've done it two or three times a day! I've even used a vibrator! I'll tell you if it gets too much for me, but as of right now, _I need you, Derek...!_ So quit treating me like fragile glass, _please._ "

He blinks, staring at her for a few seconds before swearing loudly and nodding his head, surging his lips back onto hers hungrily. "Fuck-fuck-okay. Okay, babe. Whatever you want." he gasps out in-between kissing. He lifts her legs up, wrapping them around his waist, and aligns her up against his groin with one, massive pull. As he's kissing her, loud smacking of lips and gasps for air, he inserts his one finger in her gently, moving it in back and forth. Stiles shudders under him, whining in arousal loudly.

He quickly inserts his second finger, stretching her open more and making her arch her back as she moans deeply in his mouth. He thrusts his two fingers in her, crooking them up and beckoning them like he's gesturing someone to come closer. (No pun intended.)

Stiles moans again, breaking from the kiss with a gasp. "Oh-oh my _God,_ Derek! _Fuck!_ I-I- _oh-!_ " she blurts out manically as she keeps moving, rolling her hips to match his finger thrusting. She arches her back, groaning out loudly while clenching the sheets beneath her. She throws her head back in pleasure, gasping out Derek's name in-between breaths.

"D-Derek- _Derek!_ If-if you keep that up - oh, _fuck_ \- I'm-I'm gonna' come before-before you're even _inside me...!_ " she tells him, trying to cease her bucking hips by putting the heels of her feet on the mattress and stilling herself.

Derek swallows as he watches her come apart right before his own eyes. He blinks, barely catching what Stiles says and nods his head. "Oh. Yeah-yeah, okay." he replies, completely stunned by her that he's a bit speechless.

He stills his large fingers and pulls them out gently, careful not to hurt her. Stiles whines at the loss of feeling empty and sits up. She kisses Derek sweetly, placing one hand on his cheek and thumbing over his jawline. Derek sighs contentedly and relaxes into the kiss, placing his hands on her hips, hovering over her possessively. They kiss for a few minutes before Stiles breaks away, smiling at him affectionately. Derek's heart stutters - and he will _never_ admit it. He smiles back at her and rests his forehead on hers, taking in the chocolate-caramel mocha colour of her eyes.

"Where do ya' keep your... _needs...?_ " she asks, quoting with her fingers on the word _needs._ Derek's so gone though, not really registering her words, but understanding them.

He waves his hand to his dresser blissedly. "I...top left drawer." he breathes out, staring at her in awe.

Stiles laughs, pecking him on the cheek. "I knew one day I'd make you speechless." she chides, pushing him off of her so she could get a condom. She reaches over to the dresser, popping open the drawer and grabbing the box of condoms. She shakes it, inspecting it with a cheeky smirk. "Dude, this thing is _full_. Like, it isn't even _opened_. Were you really going to wait for me if I didn't pounce on you today?" she asks, looking back at him shyly, her eyes twinkling with ecstasy, with the box in her hand still.

Derek finally comes back to the world, shaking his head. "I'd wait for you until the day I die." he whispers, taking the box from her and opening it with one of his claws. He takes one packet out and hands the box back to her.

Stiles whimpers quietly, throwing the box back in the drawer and slamming it shut. "You," she starts as she clambers back to Derek and he hovers back over her, placing his face in the crook of her neck and biting kisses all over her neck, leaving red, splotchy marks, "are one of those candies - ah - where they're all-all hard and crunchy outside, but inside - shit - inside they're mushy and sweet like marshmallows. Fuck, you're one of those Jolly Ranchers - the Crunch 'n Chew kind!" she exclaims, blabbering about out of nervousness.

Derek bites down on her shoulder hard, getting a small yelp from her underneath him. "Shut. Up." he growls, breathing in her scent.

Stiles grins. "Hey, Sourwolf. Nice t'see you again." she says, earning another bite. She giggles, wrapping her arms around his neck. She whispers seductively in his ear, "Hey. Hey, babe. _I wanna' ride you._ "

Derek goes stiff above her for a mere second before lifting his head to stare at her. He's completely blanked, all his thoughts immediately short-circuited. "Oh." he blurts dumbstruck and then, " _Oh._ "

Stiles cocks her head to the side, smirking smug at how easily she can make him go blank. "Up, Mr. Hale. Wanna' ride you." she repeats, watching as Derek's eyes dilate further and grow darker with desperate need and want.

She sees his eyes flash red before he growls and kisses her aggressively, like he's angry, but is really just needy. She kisses him back, using just as much force. Derek, using his werewolf-y strength, wraps her legs around his waist and flips them over so she's above and he's under her. Stiles gasps softly, that only turning her on more than it actually should.

"Fuck, _Derek!_ God, what have I done to earn this chiseled sex God-" she mutters to herself as she breaks away from the kiss and situates herself on his hips, right above his cock.

Derek rolls his eyes, chuckling throatily. "You know you speak your thoughts out?" he asks, his voice husked and filled with lust.

Stiles grunts, grabbing the condom packet from him and tearing it open with her teeth. "I'm aware." she mumbles, blushing embarrassingly and lowering her head to hide her red face. She scoots back, replacing herself on his thighs so she can put the condom on him.

Derek smiles slightly. "Hey. Hey, no. None of that." he coos softly, taking her chin into his palm and facing her back up to him, "It's okay. I don't mind it at all. I just find it...I find it fascinating how you can just speak whatever's on your mind like that. It's-it's another thing that just makes me love you more." He pinks lightly, but he smiles keen at her.

Stiles swallows, fluttering her eyelashes insecurely. She twists strands of her dark, brunette hair around her index finger shyly, smiling bashfully at him. "You're such a sap. No wonder all the women love you." she mutters, shaking her head. Her hands are noticeably shaking as she holds the packet in her hands, trying to calm herself down.

Derek rolls his eyes again, but still smiles. He takes the opened condom from her. "Let me do it." he says. She nods as he's taking out the condom and placing the wrapper on the bedside dresser. He looks up at her, smiling happily. "You need to relax if we're going to do this, Stiles. You're so tense and nervous. _Relax._ " he soothes her, rubbing his free hand up and down her smooth thigh.

Stiles sighs shakily. "I know, I know. I just..." She exhales again. "Okay...deep breaths. Calming breaths. Calming down. Relax. Yeah, I can do that. Stiles can do that, right, Stiles? Deep breaths, in and out." she tells herself, blinking into the mid-air. She sighs again, watching as Derek slides the condom over his cock, pumping himself a few times before stopping and looking back up to her.

Stiles smiles at him and he returns it. He sits up, leaning to her and brushing his lips against hers softly. He looks her in the eyes. "Ready?" he whispers. She nods.

Stiles gets on her knees, nestling herself over his cock. She swallows nervously, but wills herself to calm down because this is it. The time has come. She's seventeen and finally losing her virginity and it couldn't get worse at all.

She takes his cock into her hand, lining it up at her entrance. She lets the tip of him graze her opening before starting to lower herself onto him. She starts out slowly, not wanting to rush herself and pop anything to hurt herself and make something bleed.

When she begins to lower herself, already past the head of his cock, she feels the stretch and hisses. "Shit..." she swears lowly and bites her lip to keep from groaning out in discomfort.

Derek senses this anyway with his werewolf senses. He puts his hands on her ass, taking away some of the pain she's feeling. Stiles sighs softly, stopping halfway on his cock and readjusting herself. "You-you didn't haveta' do that..." she murmurs quiet and breathless. She begins lowering herself on him again, going down and down, making Derek moan softly at the heat and tightness of her around him.

He groans throatily, pressing his fingers into her ass. "Yes - fuck - I did." he retorts, watching his cock disappear into his mate, "It's my duty to protect you as your Alpha, your mate, and your boyfriend, " Stiles grins at that, "and not let you get hurt. This is human nature, but it's the least I could do."

Stiles laughs breathlessly. "Who _are_ you and what have you done with my Derek?" she pants out as she finally reaches the end of his cock and he's fully inside her.

Derek growls lowly at _'my Derek'_ and places his face in the crook of her neck, breathing all of her scent in and comforting him. _"Mines."_ he growls and bites on her neck hard, leaving a nicely-sized red and pink hickey for everyone - including her dad and Melissa - to see.

Tiles gasps loudly, arching her back into the bite. "Shit, _Derek...!_ " she gasps out, gripping his shoulders tight as she's slowly rotating her hips around him, getting used to the feeling of him inside her before even thinking about moving.

Derek moans soft again, licking at the newly made hickey. He snakes his hands to Stiles' hips and grips her firmly. He thumbs his thumb in massaging, soothing circles, making her sigh out softly and relax into his touch. "Take it slow," he says quietly, kissing at her neck like fluttering butterflies, "don't go fast. Take your time and relax yourself into it. Don't rush so you won't hurt yourself." 

Stiles nods her head slowly, closing her eyes. She stills for a long moment and exhales deeply. She settles her palms onto his toned chest from his broad shoulders. She curls her hands into fists and grits her teeth. She exhales again and it lets out a small wracking sob instead of a breath. 

Derek takes her hands into his quickly, squeezing them comfortingly. He has a frown on his face when Stiles opens her eyes to glance at him. 

She shakes her head, some of her hair falling in front of her face, covering her watery eyes. "I-I'm sorry! I-I just-I'm not used to this kind of pain - or stretch - whatever! And it hurts a small bit, but of course I've been in much more pain than this, but I can't help it! I-I don't know what's wrong with me! Maybe I'm just a little emotional because it's almost time for my cycle? I don't know, Derek, I'm so sorry! This isn't how I wanted it to be when I finally had sex, I'm such a wreck, shit, Derek, I'm so sorr--" 

Derek intercepts her rant with a his lips, soft, passionate, and loving. He breaks away, cupping her face into his large hands. He smiles softly as he brushes a few strands of hair out of her face. He looks into her brown eyes with his blue-green eyes and sighs contently. "Do you want to stop?" he asks her softly. 

Stiles eyes him and shakes her head. "No! No! I-I want to keep going." she replies, and squeezes his hand back. She returns his smile back, but it doesn't reach her eyes. 

Derek closes his eyes, focusing on taking pain from her. He feels it running through his veins, the pain being extracted from her. He grunts lowly as it affects him, but he does nothing to hide it. 

Stiles sees the black veins running through his arms and sniffs, feeling terrible and she doesn't like when he does things like this, but she has to be grateful for it because she feels better already. She lays her head on Derek's chest and grips his hands tightly, as if he were going to disappear. "Thank you, Derek..." she murmurs quietly, "I...I'll get it-I'm gonna' get it." 

Derek only nods, being patient is the what he can only do in this situation. 

Without a warning, Stiles lifts her hips up slowly and drops herself back down on him gently. She exhales harshly at the small burn she feels as Derek moans out unexpectedly. "Shit..." she gasps out softly and moves her hips more experimentally. 

Derek watches her drop herself above him repeatedly in small motions. He feels the tightness of her around him and he ashamedly thinks he isn't going to last long. He closes his eyes with a breathless moan escaping his lips as his head arches into ecstasy at one harder thrust Stiles gives. 

Stiles bites her bottom lip under her upper lip and whines quietly as she starts to bounce on him at a quicker pace. Her thrusts are sloppy and uncoordinated as she bounces above him, but she doesn't take notice of it at the moment. She removes her hands from Derek's grip and places them on his chest for a better leverage. She looks down at her hands and begins to moan out louder when she starts to feel the pleasure and less of the discomfort. 

She gasps out lewdly as she's going up and down on him at a faster rate. She whines softly and closes her eyes to let the pleasure take over her completely. She clenches her hands into tight fists, her light brown hair swaying with the impact of her continuous bouncing. 

Derek groans low from deep in his throat and places his large hands on Stiles' petite waist. He grips her firmly as she goes down on him repeatedly. His cheeks are emitting a dark shade of red as he feels beads of sweat rolling down a side of his neck. His fingers dig deep in her waist, surely leaving small, finger-printed bruises to see later the next day. 

He feels so good - all the electricity shocks of sexual pleasure riding up his spine - that he can't help the small, guttering whines exiting his mouth. He gasps out softly when Stiles sneaks a hand up his abdomen and pulls at one of his hardened nipples. He opens his eyes and finds her staring at him with a small hint of a smirk as she's thrusting atop of him. 

He finds it utterly unbelievable that they could be in any serious moment, yet she can still find a way to joke around despite the scenery. 

No, it doesn't bother him, but more of amuses him. He guesses - no, he knows - that's one of the infinite times one things about her he's come to unknowingly love about her. He doesn't think there will ever be a day - or even an hour - where Stiles wouldn't find a way to light up his heart in ways he never knew it could. 

Stiles pants softly as she looks into Derek's blue-green eyes, that are flickering from red to his original eye colour, with her brown, doe-eyed ones. She gets lost in them as she's moving on him and loses her balance as she's just beginning to find a fast and straight pace. Her hands slip off Derek's chest and she leans over, starting to tip off of him. 

Derek quickly grabs her arms, latching her onto his chest before she falls. His hips automatically thrust up when he reaches up to catch her before she clumsily timbers over onto the floor. She lets out a high-pitched scream as an gasping "Ah!" falls from her lips. 

Derek's eyes widen and he eyes her worriedly. "Stiles? Shit, are you okay? Did I hurt you?" he asks frantically, his mind panicking wildly of all the torturous things he'd do to himself if he managed to injure her. While having sex! He'd never be able to live off with that in the back of his mind. Hell, he knew if Laura were still around, she'd have a field day over it just laughing at him. 

Stiles shakes her head, shuddering above him. "N-no...! I- _do that again!_ " she gasps out into his chest. She pants out breathlessly, her cheeks pinked a bright rose red and her eyes shut in a blissed state. 

Derek raises his eyebrows in confusion as she's pushing her hips down against him, searching for that friction she felt. "D-do what again?" he mumbles, sliding his hands down to her hips and pinning them in place. 

She whimpers, closely sounding like a sob, and lets out a frustrating groan. "I-I dunno'! You just-when you grabbed me! I-I felt s-something! Please...!" she begs, her hips still pressuring to move under his grip. 

Derek nods slowly and shifts himself until he's lying down completely and Stiles is literally sitting on his dick. He looks at her as she sits up and stares into her dark and dilated brown, watery pupils. He rolls his hips up experimentally, earning a loud gasp from her. He swears quietly under his breath and repeats it. "That it?" he asks, his voice husky from the moaning he's been letting out. 

Stiles moans out loud and squeaky and thrusts back down on him as he thrusts up. " _Yes...!_ " she hisses and moans again. "Yes! Shit! _Yes, Derek!_ " 

Derek's jaw falls open slightly as he listens to the pleads escaping Stiles' lips. He doesn't even know if it's possible, but he feels as he's getting harder from her erotic whimpers and lewd whines. He curses to himself again and snaps his hips up to meet hers in time. 

They thrust up against each other with a neat and timed rate, gasping every time they met each other at the farthest thrust. Stiles falls back down onto his chest, hands clenched in fists. She reaches up and captures his lips against hers in a desperate, needing manner. They kiss hot and messy, tongues intensely exploring each others mouth as Derek's stubble tickles against Stiles' chin, leaving light, pink patches. 

Stiles breaks away with a gasp for air, slumping down on him, exhausted from doing most of the work in the start. " _Ah...!_ D-Derek...! _Uh...!_ " she pants out breathlessly, "I can't-I can't... _Ah_...! Derek...! I-I need you to-! _Please-!_ " she stammers out incoherently, pressing her chest down on him and nudging one of her legs under one of his legs as a gesture for what she wants him to do. 

She knows she could have had him start above her from the beginning, but she wanted to be in control. She knew the pace she wanted and how slow and fast she wanted to go when she wanted. But she honestly didn't know even know how it was going to work out. She trusted Derek not to hurt her. She knew he'd kill himself before he tried to hurt her. Accident _or_ purposely. She just felt at this moment he should just let her be in control because she knows that's exactly what he needs. 

Derek moans and slides his hands down her sides to cup her ass into his large hands. He nods, swearing lowly. "Yeah? I-okay. Fuck, okay-" he murmurs as his heart is beating out of his chest at a rapid rate. His hips are still slowly thrusting in her as he says, "I'm gonna' flip us over in second...Just a warning, alright?" 

Stiles whines lowly, not able to produce any coherent sentences but of moans and cries of pleasure. She tries to press her hips down for more pleasurable friction, but Derek presses his fingers into her ass, making her stay in place. "Just a second, Stiles." he whispers in her ear hotly, making her cry out a moan and tremble from the warm breath tickling her ear. 

He sits up with Stiles falling into his lap - she whimpers lightly at the movement - and flips them over. Stiles lies on the mattress with a shrill shout as Derek thrusts into her as he flipped. He hovers over her, setting his palms at the sides of her head on the sheets, her hair splayed out under her like rose petals down the wedding aisle. 

He leans down, pressing his nose into the nape of her neck, breathing in her scent and calming his racing heartbeat a notch. He's slowly going in and out of her, not giving in to his Alpha senses to take her and fuck her into another world. He has Stiles' legs around his waist as he's rolling his hips and her arms find its way around his neck and they hold onto him as he thrusts soft and gently. 

He mouths at her neck, sucking softly and nipping until he leaves a small, pink mark. He slides his hands from beside her head and beneath him to knead at her breasts. He rolls her nipples between his index and middle fingers and pulls softly at them. Stiles throws her head back, moaning out loudly, and slides her hands up into his black, soft hair to grip him tighter. 

The pain Stiles was feeling had disappeared long ago and she knew Derek knew that. So she didn't understand why he was still trying to be so gentle with her like she was a fragile piece of glass. Maybe he needed her confirmation, she thought and she was so going to give him that. 

She could tell that he wanted to go faster, but was holding back because he didn't want to hurt her. Yeah, vanilla sex was good. But she liked it rough. She knew her tightness around him was going to push him over the edge soon enough and she was feeling it herself. 

Stiles pulled on his hair and tightened her legs around his waist, urging her heels into his back to make him go deeper. "Go-go faster, babe. C'mon...!" she she urged him on, murmuring lowly in an encouraging tone. 

Derek raised his head to look her in the eyes for certainty. She huffed out a small laugh and nodded to assure him. "'m good, Der...Please-just-I need more...!" she pleaded, digging her heels into him more. 

Derek smiled slightly and nodded, leaning back down to capture her lips within his own. He started to quicken his pace and Stiles could feel him start to hit that same thing she was feeling when he had thrusted in her before she almost fell over. She felt the sensual sensations coursing through her body, she couldn't help the moaning screams she let escape her lips as she kissed him back with fierce and passion. 

Stiles enjoyed seeing Derek's faced contort with pleasure as he pulled away for air. His hair clung to his forehead with damp sweat and Stiles brushed some of it away from his eyes with one of her hands as he began thrusting faster. 

She whined loudly, her eyes shutting closed at the immense feeling she was getting. "More...!" she cried out brokenly, letting the room fill with her loud, erotic moans. Derek cursed and began pounding into her, making her arch into it with a shout of his name. She was chanting out his name like a mantra, not missing a beat. 

He moans loudly at his name being called out in that manner and dug his face into her neck again, hiding his red, embarrassed face. Stiles had taken no notice of it since she had her eyes shut tight.

Derek felt himself getting closer and closer to his climax, but he never wanted this to end, what they were doing, making love to each other for their first times. He loved this feeling of being so close to her and he knew Stiles felt the same, that she never wanted to stop making love to him.

He reached down between them with one of hands still on her breasts and began to circle her clit with his index and middle finger. Stiles gasped out loud, loving the feeling of his hard, deep thrusts with the sensual feeling of her of her being rubbed with his fingers. "Fuck! Derek!" she shouted, arching her body and clenching around him tight, signaling she was close to her orgasm.

Derek moaned and kept circling her clit. He raised his head to rest his forehead on hers. He looked into her eyes that were wide open and staring right back at him. They both had their mouths open, gasping, panting, whimpering out each others names like no tomorrow - like those were the only words they knew.

Derek's thrusts were fast and hard, pounding into Stiles, and they were starting to get sloppy as he was beginning to lose himself. "Fuck-Stiles-" he groaned out as she felt him twitching inside of her.

Stiles whined out lewdly like a porn star and started to meet with Derek's uncoordinated, deep thrusts. "Oh-oh, ah-Derek-Derek..! I-I-shit-uh...! I'm gonna'-ah-soon-!" she moaned out, "I-I can feel you i-inside me...! You're-you're close-ah-too...!"

Derek groaned out loudly, swearing lowly under his breath. "Yeah-yeah-fuck-! I'm gonna'-fuck-shit-" he panted out quickly, before tensing and letting himself go. He moaned out deeply through his bottom lip between his upper lip.

The feeling of him filling the condom with his come turned on Stiles more than she thought it would, making her suddenly come with her mouth wide agape, no sounds emitting her mouth as she reached her orgasm for the night. Her back was arched into the air as she let go and she was clenching onto Derek's hands that had found their way into hers.

Derek continued to pound his cock into her, riding out both of their orgasms until its fullest. They were out of breath, struggling to breath as they were coming down from their highs, the immense power of it leaving them utterly debauched and breathless.

As Derek began to become sensitive inside her, he slowed down his shallow thrusts until he came to an complete stop. He collapsed above Stiles, lying on her chest as he tried to regain the last of his breath back into his lungs. Stiles smiled softly and kissed his forehead, sifting her hands through his hair comfortingly. He closed his eyes, relaxing into her touch and sighed contently.

He kissed her collarbones softly and pecked her jawline before lifting himself up again. He slowly pulled out of her, Stiles feeling a sharp pain and a little stretch, until he was completely out of her. He slipped off the condom and tied it into a knot, throwing it across the room into the trash bin. He may have been exhausted, but he was not a slob.

Stiles closed her eyes, her eyes blinking tiredly. She felt strange without Derek inside of her. She felt full when he was inside her, but now that he exited, she felt empty. She knew they would definitely be doing this more often. Like. Every night. Definitely. Fuck the pack. Derek was hers now.

Derek flopped on the bed beside her with a pliant huff and closed his eyes. "...So...we did it, huh?" he whispers quietly, his hand snaking between them, searching for her hand and entangling them together with a tight I'm-never-letting-you-go-or-you'll-disappear grip.

Stiles giggles and opens her eyes to pout at him. "Heyyy! That's my line." she whines to him playfully, squeezing his hand back.

Derek snorts, but in an amused way Stiles rarely hears. "You're supposed to say I stole your thunder." he murmurs, pulling her into his side and burying his face into her neck, cuddling her into him for warmth.

Stiles huffs out a laugh and curls into him instinctively. "Who are you, Derek Hale, I would love to know," she replies, as he drapes his free arm over her stomach in a protective way.

He drew small circles into her skin soothingly. "...You were great, you know..." he mumbled, hiding his smile into her skin.

Stiles blushed abashedly and squeezes his hand again. "You were too..." she argues halfheartedly, mumbling lowly, a little embarrassed by the whole situation now that she thinks about it.

How was she going to tell her father she finally lost her virginity? Nah, never happening. Nope. Never in a million years. Not gonna' happen, she thinks as she imagines what the scene would be like with her sitting at the dinner table with her dad and her telling him she's finally had sex.

_Oh, no, never happening._

"We're totally doing this again." she tells him, "And no making love, we're fucking like there's no tomorrow." She grins when he shakes in her neck with laughter and feels him suppress a grin.

He growls affectionately as he hooks one of her legs under his and pulls the comforter over the both of them. "We'll see about that," he responds, pulling her as close as he can get her against his chest, "As of the moment...sleep."

Stiles rolls her eyes. "Still so bossy..." she mumbles, closing her eyes as they droop sleepily.

"Shaddup." he murmurs with no heat behind it and closes his eyes, listening to the heartbeat and slow breathing of his mate beside him.

She smiles soft and shy. "...Love you, Der..." she whispers ever-so-quietly.

Derek returns the smile and kisses her lightly before letting the sleep overtake him. "...I love you too, Stiles." he whispers back.

~bonus~

Derek grabs the remote near Stiles and turns off the television.

Stiles jumps and whips her head towards him with a wide-eyed glare. "Dude! What the fuck! I was watching that!" she snaps, kicking his leg.

Derek rolls his eyes as he stands up and pulls Stiles up on her feet along with him. "Pack's here." he says, completely ignoring her complaint.

Stiles relaxes and shrinks down embarrassed. "Well you coulda' said that." she mumbles and begins running to the door to greet her beloved friends - or pack.

Derek shakes his head and follows after her, hearing the voices of his pack from outside. He's entering the hallway to the front door as Stiles is opening the door.

Isaac is the first at the door and he jumps at Stiles, embracing her into a I've-missed-you-so-much Isaac-hug. "Stiles!" he shouts as Stiles laughs and stumbles before catching herself and hugging him back.

"Well! Someone's ecstatic to see me!" she teases and pats his back comfortingly.

Isaac sniffs in her scent and raises his head with raised eyebrows. "You smell like Derek." he says and then looks up at Derek behind Stiles. He sniffs at Derek and his nose wrinkles. "And you smell like Stiles."

Derek clears his throat, coughing slightly into his fist as his cheeks pink lightly. "Is that a problem?" he asks.

Isaac grins and releases Stiles to skip off into the family room. "No! Not at all!" he sings as he disappears into the room.

Stiles looks back at Derek, smirking slightly. "Are you blushing?" she teases him, poking at his cheeks playfully.

Derek growls, slapping her hands away from his face. "Don't." he warns her, his eyes flashing red for a second.

Stiles rolls her eyes Scott's entering. "Oh, please. Your Alpha eyes don't scare me." she drawls and turns around to jump Scott.

Scott catches her, laughing softly. "Hey, dude! Someone's happy!" he exclaims, "Everything work out?" he asks, eyeing the both of them before he catches a whiff of her and Derek's scent. "Oh, fuck! Never mind! Everything's worked out!" he shouts and pushes Stiles away with a scrunched face and wrinkled nose.

Stiles bursts into a fit of giggles and pushes Scott back. "Shut up! I enjoyed it! Get outta' here!" she squeals and pushes him away into the next room as he's laughing loudly.

Derek raises an eyebrow at her, but she completely ignores him, earning a slight frown from him.

Erica sways in after Scott, smirking like she knows everything before she even arrived. She engulfs Stiles in a sisterly hug. "Nice to see you bubbling with excitement!" she tells her, "Haven't seen you like that in a long while."

She looks at Derek and her smirk grows wider. She lets go of Stiles to hip check Derek. "You reek of sex. Take another shower - maybe five." she tells Derek, earning a wide open mouth and his pink cheeks burning an notch pinker from Derek. Erica giggles and slaps Stiles' ass as she pinches Derek's. "I'm glad you guys finally worked things out~" she hums, strutting out of the hallway with her boots clicking on the hardwood floor.

Stiles eyes Derek's face and giggles again. "Have I ever said how much your pack enlightens my day?" she says, giggling some more when Boyd is the last to come through and he's closing the door behind him.

Stiles holds her arms out wide and Boyd smiles before entering her arms and hugging her. "Welcome home, Boyd!" she greets him, grinning widely when he lets go.

"Thanks, Stiles." he replies and rubs her arm soothingly. He pats Derek on the shoulder when he's passing him and stops briefly in front of him to whisper something in his ear. He leaves afterwards, entering the kitchen.

Stiles blinks as she watches him leave and then looks at Derek's face and her she raises an eyebrow.

Derek is completely frozen and speechless, his face is entirely red, his ears pink and the rosy flush swelling down his neck as his blue-green eyes are wide.

Stiles pinches his arm, snapping him out off his trance only somewhat. She cocks her head go the side. "What'd he say to make you look like that!? I can't even get you to look like that! What'd he tell you?!" she asks, pulling his arm childishly.

Derek slowly turns his head down at her, blinking rapidly. "...You told my pack that we'd be willing to have an pack orgy session." he states, not questioning.

Stiles only gives him a shit-eating grin and slowly backs up before running off and having Derek chase her in circles around the inside of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: brdfrdzen.tumblr.com
> 
> comments and feedback greatly appreciated! thanks so much for reading! (not sure why it took me forever to finish this second part though!!)
> 
> -Nia xox

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this all in a minimum of three hours. this might have a few mistakes coz' it wasn't beta'd. my beta's aren't available at the moment, so i pretty much did the beta'ing myself. if there are any mistakes, don't hesitate to tell me!
> 
> and if you liked what i pieced together, please comment! i'd really love some feedback. my tumblr is _brdfrdzen.tumblr.com_ also (though i am currently not using it, i would like to come back to it with asks in my inbox!).  
>  -Nia xox


End file.
